


Enola

by TheNomadGold



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNomadGold/pseuds/TheNomadGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more to the story of Hogwarts. Specifically, more to Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poor Lily, Me

He came back into his office.

Peace and quiet. What he needed was to think through all the information Dumbledore had just shared with him.

The boy was alive. And he was to protect him from the Dark Lord. Severus' head was swimming from the daunting task lying ahead of him. He knew the the Dark Lord was no match to be played with. He needed to lie down.

He sat at the lone desk in the small chamber. Vials of different potions were scattered across the top. He swiped the vials to the side and lay his head down on the desk. The cool surface calmed his nerves and his mind began to clear. He was almost asleep when he heard it. Severus shot up right and looked behind him.

On the floor was a broken vase, and the remnants of a well preserved lily flower. In one swoop he went down to his knees. "No." Severus whispered. Then he screamed "Noooo!" "Lily!! Lily!!"

The tears came and blurred his vision. He wept for what seemed like hours as he held the limp stem and petals of what use to be the perfect flower given to him by Lily Potter so many years ago when they were just kids. His magic had kept it alive for almost thirteen years up until now. He had frozen it in time with a spell. This could not be fixed.

Then he felt it . He was not alone. Cold. He felt cold on his back.

He turned frustrated and angry, expecting to see a student or staff member. Instead he found a purple glowing figure standing before him. It took the shape of a young woman, with looks just shy of twenty.

Anger took over Severus. Other emotions of shock, and perhaps fear of the creature that stood before him. He spoke viciously, his face still stained with tears. "Who are you?! What that hell do you think you are doing down here? "

It was then that he noticed that the figure before him was making a slight noise. _She's crying too,_ he thought. Severus was unmoved.

She crouched down to his level and suddenly reached for his shoulder. He pulled back in distaste.

"I, I'm so sorry about your lily Severus..."

The way she said his name, like she knew him sent a shiver down his spine. He rose to his feet, now towering over the girl. A dark gleam took over his eyes. 

"You will be gone when I come back." His voice boomed in the narrow chamber as he swiped the remaining tears from his face.

 

"But I.... "

 

His voice came, deadly. "Leave. Now."

 

In a flash of purple , the creature was gone.


	2. Apology Not Accepted

 

one week later

 

It was decided. The boy would stay with his aunt and uncle and would eventually come to Hogwarts to train. Their plans were now being put into action.

There were so many plans. It was a wonder that Dumbledore could keep track of all the "what ifs" that might occur along the way. Still, Severus knew that there would always be a price to pay for his actions.He would just have to deal with what he was handed down.

Severus closed his office door. As he turned away from the door, he stared at the spot left on the floor from the water that had soaked through the wooden part of the floor and settled. A spot he could not bring himself to remove. He sighed.

"Hello Severus!"

Severus heart stopped as he backed against the wall, wand ready. "What the hell? What are you still doing here?!" He had not seen the purple ghost for a week.

"So I, umm.... decided to help clean up things and I tried a couple of your, umm... potions to help."

Registering her words, he noticed the full scale of the state of his office. Papers were plastered all over the place, some with ink blots and others torn. Others were covered in who knows what.

Severus felt light headed and placed a hand to his forehead to apply pressure. "What have you done to my office! "

"Don't worry I'll clean it up Severus I'll clean it up Sev--"

"Get out!!!!!!! Now!!"

"I'm so sorry! But I Can't lea--"

"OUUUUT!"

 

 

\---

 

Things were not going so well. She had hurried out of Severus' office before things really got bad. As she went up the stairwell and onto the landing, she found herself alone.

 _Well, this is nice_ , she thought. It was late afternoon. She knew for a fact that she was at a place called Hogwarts, and that was about all that she knew. And she had no sense of direction.

She started walking, if you could call it that, down the long corridor. She quickly grew interested with the live art on the wall. _Fascinating!_ As she walked, her breath became heavy, as if the air was getting thicker and stickier in quality.

She had been glancing at pictures for a short while, when she was suddenly interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find a white figure before her.

"Hello, there!"

"Hi."

It was what looked like a man. He had a prominent scar all the way across his neck.

"Are you...? I'm sorry. What happened to you? " The girl tilted her head to the side

The man smiled. "My dear, I'm Nearly Headless Nick. Pleased to meet you." At that, the man pulled at the top of his head, lifting it up and out of his neck socket. His head was held in the palm of his hand.

She was stunned and felt herself move away as her head started to spin.

"Please don't be afraid!" he said, putting his head back in place.

"You're, you're dead?!?" the girl shrieked.

Nick scratched the top of his forehead with one hand. "In so many terms, yes and no." He extended his arm as non threateningly as possible. "May I ask your name miss?"

"My name?" The girl looked taken aback.

"Yes your name is...?"

"My name is ..." The dizziness started to increase as she tried to keep Nick in focus and put her brain into function.

"My nam--"

All of a sudden things got blurry and she felt herself falling to the ground. Then things went to black.


End file.
